


Loving Strangers

by sediment



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boypussy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sediment/pseuds/sediment
Summary: 南科斯卡拉的一个普通夜晚。
Relationships: Evan Hart/Vilen Borowski, 埃文·哈特/维伦·博罗夫斯基
Kudos: 1





	Loving Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> 和朋友玩trpg整的oc，fel23的颓废条子与fel48的红发牧师(都来自星海！

埃文是被压迫感唤醒的。他早就习惯了这种在熟睡时狠狠袭来的睡眠瘫痪，应该是由高度紧张、压力、创伤等原因造成的现象——至少医生是这么说。对于埃文来说这和噩梦一样家常便饭，而且时常如影随形。事实上在等待任务之前的那段时间，虽然住的地方狭小而简陋，但是那段独自相处的时光反而是埃文的噩梦与睡眠瘫痪没有那么频繁地来造访的阶段，但今晚的压迫感格外陌生。埃文熟门熟路地快速压制住了自己的惊恐以及想反抗的动作，惊恐与反抗只会让瘫痪持续得更久。要尝试着唤起自己对身体的掌控权，首先要保持冷静与尽可能的清醒，一开始从转眼球，动舌头简单的动作开始，然后慢慢地移动大拇指……有什么不对，这并不是睡眠瘫痪，随着逐渐的清醒，埃文发现他对自己的身体有完全的掌控力，而且睡眠瘫痪也不会有体温，会呼吸。是敌人——这个想法率先蹦入他的脑子，埃文慌乱地翻身打算拿起床头的霰弹枪不管怎么样先给压制住自己的人来一发，那人按住他的手臂，整个身体的重量都放在了他的胯部，同时整个手掌压在埃文的嘴唇上，埃文的有点透不过气。对方的脸凑过来了，长发的发梢扫到了他的面颊，对方胸口的项链也落到了他的胸口，"嘘——"埃文能听到自己的心跳还有隔壁房间卡塔昌女战士的鼾声，"你不会想吵醒所有人吧？我知道你能喊多大声，但是铁皮家伙可是醒着的。"那个人小声地说。埃文配合地摇了摇头，对方也收回了手，埃文很确定那人的手心沾了一点自己的口水。  
是牧师，那个红发，很会说话，和埃文一样来自星海的牧师。埃文记得今天早着时候夸奖过他的美貌，但是牧师并没有做出回应。他以为这不过是他偶尔鼓起勇气发起一次愚蠢的攀谈被对方无视，再熟悉不过了。但是现在，这位博罗夫斯基牧师正趴在他的身上，有条不紊地解开他的所有扣子。  
"呃，这是在……"埃文弄清楚情况。维伦解开了他所有的扣子。  
"在做爱，ugly one。"维伦把他的睡衣拨开，露出躯干。"埃文·哈特，我在尝试和你做爱，难道没人告诉你做爱应该是什么样吗？"  
至少不是半夜突然爬到别人床上，埃文没有说出来，他不擅长这个，"就像你说的，ugly one，没有人会理我。"维伦把埃文的内裤和长裤一起脱到膝盖位置，"麻烦抬一下腿。"埃文乖乖听话，他习惯听话，尤其是听处在支配位置的人的话。维伦利索地把他下半身的衣物全部去除了，此时他坐在埃文的胯部，下体贴着他的小腹，这时他意识到红发牧师什么都没有穿。贴着他肚子的部位并不是埃文想象中的那样，而是平坦，柔软，微微湿润张口的肉，像一个丰腴的蚌。埃文并不打算问什么，这没什么好奇怪的，这个世界上每天都有生物在变异。维伦一只手背在身后，另一只手挤进他的阴部与埃文之间开始自慰，中指指尖陷了进去，埃文能感觉到两瓣肉与一些液体从维伦的中指两侧的指缝流出来。所以这是开始吗？  
如果维伦背在身后的手没有开始它的动作的话，也许埃文能更早一些进入状态。维伦的手挑逗性地从会阴一直抚摸过来，用指甲轻轻刮了刮马眼，最后握住整根开始帮助他自慰。不，不，这不对，埃文原本放松下来甚至手搭上了维伦的大腿，此时埃文的身体僵住了，被围观，被殴打，被陌生的手嘲弄，他突然就无法控制自己了。呼吸急促，心跳加快，跑，快跑，你得逃离这里，埃文几乎没法思考，他又回到星舰了，回到无法体验"脚踏实地"与永远的霸凌当中。维伦收手了。维伦是牧师，一艘长年在亚空间旅行的星舰上牧师往往要负责整个下层甲板人群的精神状态，他知道一个人害怕是什么样，他也知道创伤会带来什么。于是他趴了下来，他把头埋进对方僵硬的颈窝，手指有点湿，他随手用床单抹了抹，用勉强可以算得上干的手托住埃文牙关紧绷的的右侧下颌，"没事了，你在这里，你很安全，那些都过去了，它们没办法伤害你了，你和我在一起……"维伦用另一手的手肘撑起来，像刚出生幼崽的母亲一样用鼻子轻蹭埃文的脸，从抿紧的嘴里发出令人安心的含糊声音。维伦的头发弄得他痒痒的，他几乎想像蓬乱的头发和红色的发梢。  
杯水车薪，对于抚平创伤这几句话完全没用，但是这是第一次有人试图在惊恐边缘把埃文拉回来。他做到了。埃文能感觉到身体自作主张分泌的肾上腺素慢慢褪去，心仍有余悸但是心脏病爆发前夕的那种感觉消失了，他的身体仍然僵硬至少不是绷死，他收紧的肌肉正在慢慢尝试着舒展开。埃文在溺水之前上到了岸上。他第一次的，在与人相处中享受到了一点点愉悦，"呼……"溺水者被解救后的长呼。维伦仍然伏在他身上，托着下颌的那只手食指和中指伸进了埃文的嘴里，玩弄着他的舌头，几次压住舌根差点让他干呕起来，他起身了，但是手指还插在埃文的嘴里使他的口水几乎溢出来。最后他把手指抽了出来，用沾满口水的手拍了拍埃文的脸颊，"我懒得调位置了，麻烦你往这边来一点。"埃文乖乖照做，他向床位挪了一段位置，维伦跪着往床头蹭了几步，埃文什么都看不到。维伦的大拇指玩弄着他的嘴唇，拇指伸进上嘴唇与牙龈之间，"你在色情网站见过这种玩法吧？"埃文小幅度点点头，用舌头小心舔了舔正在摸着口腔内壁的大拇指。  
"很抱歉这里太黑了，你没办法看到色情杂志上的实物，"牧师说出这话时尾音染上了一点轻快的语调，"你介意用嘴巴和舌头感受想象一下吗？"埃文再次舔了舔他的拇指表示同意。于是他坐上来了，那只湿漉漉的手抓着埃文的短发，另一只手扶着床头板保持平衡，大腿夹着他的头，埃文觉得有点窒息。他努力尝试着用舌头细细舔过外面，然后伸进去，毫无章法而且老实说他的舌头已经开始酸了。对于光是坐在别人上脸上这点足够令维伦兴奋了，他永远不会对这个感到腻。从深处流出的液体，以及他自己的口水弄得埃文满脸都黏糊糊的，整个人的中间压在他的口鼻处，他几乎喘不过气，氧气供应完全跟不上，舌头的动作加快了这一进程，不得不说，他很喜欢这点。埃文很少自慰，他害怕使用自己的手，但是这并不代表他不会玩什么花样，大部分都是失败了，但是一次溺水的经历让他认识了自己。从独处时尝试用袋子套住头部到不自觉把扣子系到最上面，领带拉到令人不适的程度……现在他全身心的享受这份窒息，他几乎忘了所有事，他久违地兴奋了。  
身下的人渐渐停下了动作，维伦一开始以为他快死了。他从身下人的脸上移开，重新坐回新人警察的身上，他在考虑要不要做个人工呼吸之类的，这时他感觉到了有什么东西抵着他的臀部。"你喜欢这个？"维伦饶有兴趣地说，"下次也许我应该带个绳套来。"埃文在缺氧带来的白噪音中模模糊糊听到了维伦的话，毫不意外的，他更兴奋了。维伦也是。他退到了床尾，保持跪着的姿势同时头埋进了埃文的腿间，这个姿势是他重心变换，湿漉漉混着埃文口水的臀部不得不翘起来，黏哒哒的液体暴露在空气中，温度下降地更快了。  
他避免用手去触碰他，他用整个胳膊从埃文的大腿下环过来，手指搭在他的鼠蹊位置。他先用鼻尖和嘴唇有意无意地滑过去，然后他用嘴唇和舌头仔仔细细地舔舐亲吻了一遍，科斯卡拉的供电跟不上，这里黑得什么都看不到，只能用触感来描绘对方。"天呐，"埃文在维伦完全含住前端时不由得在心里发出感叹，"这和他的社交技巧一样好。"维伦慢慢地将整根吞进了口腔里，埃文觉得他全身的感官神经都集中在那里了，维伦的口腔内壁贴着他的阴茎，舌头灵巧又不失力度。应该是捅进喉咙里了——维伦咽喉因为吞咽反射收紧的时候埃文几乎要尖叫起来了，埃文大口地喘着气，胸腔剧烈地起伏着，意识逐渐离他而去，在他开始颤抖即将攀到高峰的时候，包裹着他的温暖口腔离开了。"什么……"埃文被强行拉回来的理智条件反射地发问。"我的爬到你床上的目的可不是仅仅给你服务。"  
维伦将食指和中指并起含入嘴中直到没办法更深，他很清楚这个动作会有多色情，他的兄弟极其喜欢他模仿廉价妓女的动作，很可惜这是黑夜，新人没有机会看到。他将湿润的手指爱抚着充血且有点肿胀外阴，随后整根没入模仿了几次性交的抽插帮助自己重新进入状态。在黑暗中他摸索着扶住埃文的勃起——努力避开了手指仅仅是靠虎口托着，看不见且扶不稳，阴茎的前端在入口边缘错开了几次，这样维伦更加急躁起来。这太过了，埃文脑子里只有这个想法。终于，维伦用那两根手指撑开入口，缓缓地含进了前端，埃文感受到了他体内的温度，处于情欲中的热度让埃文忍不住长舒一口气。维伦慢慢地坐下去，在阴茎一点点进入，直到整个没入时牧师也忍不住自声带发出了一声短促的音调。他开始了，埃文用手掐住了他的腰，他很瘦，薄薄的脂肪手感很好。维伦也弯下腰，一只手撑在埃文的左胸，这很明显地给埃文的呼吸造成一点困难——这更好了。  
埃文并不想这么早就结束，但是维伦，天呐，这是他从来没有过的体验，他的大脑彻底放空了，什么都没有，一场到达临界的溺水。  
"作为一个新人你……哈……恭喜你达到了平均水平，"高潮余韵退去在耳鸣消失，意识重新填回埃文空白的大脑，埃文可以听到维伦一边喘着粗气一边评价到，对方撑起上半身，埃文射精之后软下来的阴茎顺势滑出来。"但是我还不够满意……"他跪着向前挪动了几步随即坐在了埃文小腹的位置，下半身紧紧贴着那里的皮肤，埃文能感觉到他没吃饱的阴部还在保持着充血高温的状态，体内分泌出的液体混着刚刚射出的精液随着阴唇的抽动濡湿了他的小腹。牧师稍稍俯身用手撑着埃文肩旁的床单，左手在黑暗中摸索着找到警察的右手。埃文能感觉到维伦的手稍稍用力的、暧昧地抚过他的手背，整只手盖住他的手背，将他的手翻过来，引导向了他的温暖、湿润、在黑暗中无声地渴求满足的下体。埃文透过他的中指指甲感受到被另一个手的指头轻轻用力，他布满茧子并不算敏感的指腹按向了阴阜下方一小块的充血凸起。"嗯……"黑暗中传来一声愉悦的轻哼，"我听说……你会一点手上功夫……"  
埃文在选择学习手上功夫的时候毫不意外地被同僚嘲笑了，但是这是埃文为数不多没有因为嘲笑而中途放弃的事情。而事实证明，坚持练习这个决策没有任何问题。当他用他扣动扳机而粗糙的指腹在对方阴蒂上打转，用修长的手指陷进温暖的肉里时，黑暗里一声短促的愉悦吟叹以及自己整个手都被粘腻温暖暧昧的液体溅到，百分之一百浸湿了床单，埃文很难说自己的心情是成功的愉悦还是终于结束的解脱。埃文抽出手指同时维伦也瘫在了他的身上，牧师的头发弄得他鼻子痒痒的，大口的喘息造成的潮气也弄得他耳朵痒痒的，他不敢先开口，埃文用了他一贯的方式——半屏住呼吸，保持沉默，就像他不存在一样。  
"你做的很不错，ugly one"，过了几分钟之后，大概是缓过劲了，维伦一边喘着气一边小声耳语，他用鼻子轻轻蹭着警察的耳廓。埃文不知道说什么，他习惯性地感觉到尴尬，最后只能干巴巴地从喉咙里挤出一句赞美："你的口活真不错。"他听到耳边传来咯咯的笑声，哦他一定觉得我蠢极了。"谢谢你，我父亲和兄长也这么夸过"维伦亲吻了一下警察的脸颊，有点像一个礼物性质的吻，"今晚很开心，晚安，ugly one。"牧师翻身下床，埃文依然僵硬地躺在被各种体液浸湿的床单上，他不知道该不该挽留，最终他什么都没做。


End file.
